


God Isn't a Man, He's a Dude

by 1Duckys



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Duckys/pseuds/1Duckys
Summary: Ozpin was assassinated just after he allowed Ruby to enter Beacon two years early, and he meets God! God, it turns out, is nothing more than a scheming child. So, Ozpin, blackmailed by God, returns to the land of the living, disguised as a student to be the Guardian Angel of one Ruby Rose (Never mind the fact that in her 15 years, she drove away two other guardian angels).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I thought about trying my hand at a multi- chapter story. So, this is the result. Constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

The man had a lot of achievements, more than most people knew of, although when they first hear of said achievements they ask: how old is he?

 

_ Quite rude if you're asking me. _

 

Shush Ozpin.

 

Appearances can be quite deceiving, most people assume he is old due to his grey hair but- 

 

_ It's not grey! It's silver. _

 

Must I keep asking you not to interrupt me?

 

_ My apologies, continue with your monologue of  _ my  _ life. _

 

It isn't a monologue anymore, but anyway, he was often met with surprise when his true age was revealed, and fierce opposition. When they found that someone in their early thirties was leading a war with grim and running a school, they were not very happy. Not very long after Professor Goodwitch brought him an exceptional young student, Ms. Ruby Rose, an assassination attempt was performed, though, it wasn't much of an attempt seeing as it was successful.

 

_ I would like to see  _ you  _ try and live after someone stabs you in the rear end with a poison blade while you are on the toilet and then slits your throat. It's very painful, mind you. _

 

Yes, yes, painfully embarrassing.

 

_ I believe I am starting to dislike you, narrator. _

 

And I you. When the man woke up, he was no longer in the world he knew, but one with white walls, and white floors, and white furniture, you get the jist. He was soon confronted with the last person he expected to meet. God.

 

**Ozpin**

 

He was shorter than what I would have imagined, with messy brown hair that almost reached His shoulders, His bangs falling in His eyes. He had a small mischievous smile on His face and a literal glow around Him, it was gold and everything.

 

“Hello Headmaster, or should I say Ozpin?”

 

“Hello to you,” I said, “Would you mind telling me why I am here?” If it was God right in front of me, then I must be in heaven, which is odd, because of my past decisions, I would assume that I would be going to the other place when I died. Oh, I almost forgot that I had died, what an embarrassing way to die.

 

He was full on grinning now, “I assume you know who I am, right?”

 

“Yes, you must be God,” I said.

 

“Oh, that's great, if you weren't able to figure out who I was, then it would be pointless to assign you this mission.” I raised an eyebrow and squinted a little, all of the white was starting to hurt my eyes. My eyes! I am not wearing my glasses and I can see perfectly, odd, must be a perk of dying.

 

“Not a perk of dying, just a perk of being an angel.”

 

“An angel? What mission did you speak of?” Also, how did He know what I was thinking?

 

“I need you to be a guardian angel for someone important. And I already made you into an angel because I know you will agree, and since you are a worker of mine, I can hear your thoughts.”

 

“What makes you think I will agree?” I most definitely did not want to agree to whatever He asks of me now.

 

He headed for a door that blended in perfectly with the wall and I followed, still curious of the mission, I am still relatively young after all, and my need for danger has not yet faded. We started down a hallway with doors every once in a while, like a dormitory. I kept track of the turns we made, though I have yet to see a window.

 

“Didn’t you find it odd that you came to heaven?” He said, a hop in His step, “You know, with some decisions you made in the past, you really shouldn’t be here, but I have an important mission that I believe that right now, only you can complete, so I brought you here myself!”

 

We finally made it to the end of the interconnected hallways and it opened up to outside, my breath was taken. We were in the side of a mountain, on the right was a valley, on the left, was some plains, in the distance was a beach, and in front of us was a cliff with a crystal blue waterfall. All around there were floating platforms of varying elevations with small buildings on them. In the valley and on the mountains there were spaced out Greek - style buildings with marble paths connecting them. All the way to the beach it was exactly like an ancient Greek city.

 

“I know, it’s really pretty right!” God said.

 

“Yeah, it’s like heaven.” I said.

 

“Not ‘like,’ it is heaven.” He said, swinging around a pillar, “Although, this is only a part of it, where people who are freshly dead enter, it’s mostly angels who help the people adjust. Most eventually move to one of the 27 other cities, which are a lot bigger than this one.”

 

Cities that are bigger than this? The city I was looking at was easily three times the size of the city of Vale.

 

I shook my head, I had to stay on topic, “What was the mission, why would you need to ask me when you have so many angels at your command?”

 

“You need to be a guardian angel for someone important.”

 

“If they were so important, why haven't you already assigned a guardian angel to them?” I asked.

 

“Oh yeah, I have already assigned two others, but they quit. So,” He clapped His hands together, “as the humans say, third time's the charm.”

 

Two others? Who was this person that was in so much trouble that  _ two angles _ had quit being his guardian?

 

“Not  _ his _ guardian,  _ her _ guardian.”

 

“Well, good luck with finding someone else to protect her.” I said starting to turn away, intending to explore.

 

“Didn’t I say that knew you would agree? Aren’t you the slightest bit curious about that?” God said, hopping down the steps alongside me with another large smile on His face.

 

I stopped, God was a lot more annoying than in the endless stories. “Alright, I will humor you, why do you think I would agree to something that two other experienced angles before me ran away from?”

 

The infuriating smile, somehow, grew, “Aren’t you running away right now?” I just stared at Him, waiting for Him to answer my question. He sighed and said, “You’ll agree because if you don’t, you will be sent to where you belong. I told you, I brought you here by making you an angel, if you don’t agree, you will be sent to where you belong, rotting in hell, but if you agree, once the girl fulfills her purpose and is kept alive, you will be considered redeemed and will be able to stay here in heaven.”

 

I frowned, thinking about what He said, “Wasn’t leading a war and running the best hunters’ academy in Vale for 12 years enough redemption?”

 

“No”

 

Well, if I take this opportunity, I will finally be truly redeemed, plus, I will at least be able to protect  _ someone _ . “Okay, I agree.”

 

The smile came back, “I hate to say this but, I told you so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have absolutely no set update schedule, so I will put chapters up at least once a week.
> 
> Also, I know the grammar isn’t perfect, but I can only do so much with me being the one who is also writing the story. Oh well, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

******Ozpin**

 

It was half surprising, half expected. I had just recently met Ruby Rose and she had silver eyes. Although that wasn’t what made me so apprehensive, it was the fact that I had accepted her into Beacon just before I died, literally an hour before I died. This meant that all of my former enemies would go after her, the already budding target on her back just grew tenfold.

 

I had expected God to drop me into my life right where I left off, but apparently the trip to heaven took about a day, so I was already proclaimed dead in Remnant.

 

I was to go back as an 17 year old who applied into Beacon from Atlas. That was both a good and bad thing. Good because I would be able to get closer to Ms. Rose much more easily, bad because I would not have the same sway and resources that I had previously.

 

I wasn’t allowed to go back looking like my younger self, I was too recognizable, so my silver hair was black and I was a little shorter than what I was when I was really 17 years old. God had wanted to completely change everything about me, but I would not budge on my green aura.

 

I was given the last 2 months before the next school year began to make a little bit of a name and create contacts, in case of emergency. I also checked up on Ms. Rose a little bit every few days to make sure she was safe.

 

By the time the start of the school year rolled around, Ms. Rose had gotten into trouble only once, but her elder sister had helped her before I needed to intervene.

 

I was riding the communal airship into Beacon with other students when we first caught a glimpse of Beacon. It was magnificent, I really am much more appreciative of this view, now that I have a second chance at life. A second chance at life, from essentially the beginning, how many people would wish for nothing more than that?

 

I paid little attention to the announcements, although Beacon’s new headmaster, professor Helic was in them.

 

When we landed, a boy about my height ran by with his hands covering his mouth and let the contents of his stomach in the nearest garbage bin. I felt a little bad for him, but he would have to become stronger if he wanted to stay in this school. Thinking back, I don’t remember this boy’s application at all, he either applied late, like me, or somehow cheated his way into the system. I would have to keep my eye on him.

 

While I was lost in my thoughts the airship was cleared out and the doors were starting to close, quickly, I slipped out and started for the main building when someone tapped me on the shoulder, the blonde boy.

 

“Hey there! I’m Jaune Arc, what’s your name?”

 

“The name’s Ozma Ozenne.” I said with a smile, making friends inside the school would also be important, “You were the one who threw up, right?”

 

Mr. Arc laughed nervously, scratching his head, “Yeah that’s me, you know-”

 

He was cut off by an explosion farther down the path, towards the main building of the school. We both took a step towards the red-cloaked girl who was getting yelled at by a white-haired girl, when a black-haired girl went up to them, soon after the white-haired girl stomped off, her butlers picking up the boxes on the ground. The black-haired girl walked off and the cloaked girl slumped to the ground.

 

Mr. Arc reached the girl - Ms. Rose I realized - and offered her his hand. “Hey, I’m Jaune.”

 

“Ruby,” she said accepting his hand, and looked towards me.

 

“Osma” I offered. I should stop calling her Ms. Rose, lest I slipped up. I was the same age as those two, calling each other by our first names without honorifics is what was normal.

 

Looking back at Jaune, Ruby let out a giggle, “Aren’t you the guy that threw up on the ship?” I also let a small chuckle escape me.

 

“What is up with people? Can’t you forget it?” Jaune whined a little bit. We started walking, Jaune in the middle, me on his left, Ruby on his right.

 

“Why,” asked Ruby, “What happened?”

 

“I asked the the same question.” I said.

 

Being friends with Ruby would make it easy for me to stay close to her, if anyone tried to attack her and she couldn’t handle herself, I would be there to help her. As an angel, I had magical powers, which would stand out since nobody in Remnant, to public knowledge, had them. So, I chose essokinesis, which is essentially the warping of spatial reality, along with a dual half-chakram which could fuse at the ends and become a larger chakram.

 

An outburst broke me from my thoughts, “All I’m saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on.”

 

Ruby laughed, “Look, I’m sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Jaune said, “What if I called you crater face?”

 

“Hey! That explosion was an accident!”

 

“Well, the name’s Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.”

 

I raised an eyebrow, “Do they?”

 

Jaune put his hands out towards me, “They will! I hope they will. Well my mom always says that- never mind.”

 

“So, I got this thing.” Ruby said, her scythe unfolding. Jaune and I jumped back to get out of the way.

 

“W-woah,” Jaune stammered out, “Is that a scythe?”

 

“It’s also a customizable high impact sniper rifle.” I smiled, the image of a small girl like Ruby holding a large scythe was a sight to behold.

 

“A wha...?” Jaune trailed off.

 

“It’s also a gun.”

 

“That’s cool.” I said, trying out the diction and slang of most modern kids.

 

“So, what do you guys have?”

 

I grabbed my chakram from my belt, it was half the length of my forearm, and split apart. The silver and green intricate patterns were occasionally flashing in the light.

 

“Woah! Is that a dual chakram? Does it do anything more?” Ruby began gushing over the weapons in my hands. I was surprised, not many people knew what chakram was by name.

 

“No, I use them like knives. But they are at least ten times more deadly.”

 

“Knives?” Ruby said looking up, “Aren’t they meant for throwing?”

 

I smiled, she knew quite a lot, “Yes but I have them balanced so that they can be used for both.” I handed her the half chakram in my right hand.

 

“If you throw them, how do you get them back?” Jaune asked, getting a little closer too.

 

I took a step back and threw the one in my left hand upwards and away from the building we were close to. When it was a good 100 feet away, I used my “semblance” and made a thin green string shoot out of my hand - kind of like spider man - and attach to the chakram and pulled it back in a sweeping arc.

 

By then both of their jaws were dropped; there were sparkles in Ruby’s eyes. “You will have to show me more later!” she then turned to Jaune, “What about you?”

 

He pulled out a plain sword and shield, fumbling with them, “It’s not much” he mumbled.

 

Ruby oohed.

 

“Cool,” I said.

 

“So, what do they do?” Ruby asked.

 

“The shield gets smaller,” Jaune retracted his shield, “So, when I get tired, I can put it away.”

 

I broke the silence, “But, wouldn’t it weigh the same?”

 

Jaune slumped, “Yeah”

 

Ruby laughed nervously, glancing at each of us, “Well, I’m kinda a dork when it comes to weapons, so I may have went a little overboard in designing it.”

 

Jaune starred in appreciation, “You made that?”

 

“Of course, all students at signal forge their own weapons.” Ruby said, “Didn’t you make yours?”

 

“It’s a hand - me - down. My great - great grandfather used it to fight in the war.”

 

“That sounds more like a family heirloom,” I said.

 

“Well I like it!” Ruby burst out, “Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.”

 

“Yeah, the classics.”

 

Jaune put his sword away, and we continued on their path.  _ Wait a second. _ Where were we?

 

“Why’d you guys help me out in the courtyard?” Ruby said looking through her bangs.

 

“Eh, why not?” Jaune said, “My mom always said that strangers are friends that you haven’t met yet.” I stopped walking, that was an interesting philosophy, but there was something more pressing-

 

“Hey,” Ruby said, stopping, “where are we going?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jaune said, “I was just following you.”

 

“You think there might be some sort of directory,” Jaune asked, “Food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?”

 

Ruby and I let out a small laugh, “No,” we were almost to the gardens, I knew exactly where we were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger at the end, but the chapter was getting long. I have no clue why, but this chapter puts me on edge.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome, and enjoy!

**Ruby**

 

When I arrived, everyone was in friend groups on the edge of the cliff; even Jaune was with Weiss and a red-haired girl. I looked around for Yang, not wanting to be the only one standing alone, when I gave up. She must be in the middle of a group of friends.

 

Taking one last sweep of the area before giving up, I spotted Ozma looking straight at me. He smiled and started making his way over to me, and I blushed, why was he staring?

 

“Hello again, Ruby.” he said politely.

 

“Hey,” I said back awkwardly.  _ Or at least I think it was awkward, I might be perfectly normal and not even realise it. Although the fact that he is so tall does not help the intimidation factor, I barely come up to his chin! _

 

“That might be because I am male, and you female.”

 

I blinked.  _ He can read my thoughts? I thought his semblance had something to do with the green rope. _

 

“No, I can't read your thoughts,” the corner of Ozma’s mouth lifted, “You are saying what you are thinking.”

 

“Right,” I could feel my face heat up, “It's impossible to read someone's thoughts.” Ozma seemed to pause and dwell on what I just said, so my oh so helpful natural charm and lack of filter decided to come and help out, “I might also be shorter because I am younger than you.”

 

This time he smiled, “Yes, that might be a factor too.”

 

“Anyways, I wanted to ask you about your semblance. And how you use it with your weapon. And-”

 

“Everyone, please find the pad with your name on it!” Professor Goodwitch said in a megaphone. “No dallying! We don't have all day!”

 

While everyone started moving around and pushing to find their pad, and waited for the crowd to pass by when I caught sight of Headmaster Helic and sighed. Headmaster Ozpin’s assassination was on the exact same day that he had allowed me to get into Beacon two years early, that couldn’t be a coincidence.

 

Ozma, who was also waiting, raised an eyebrow, “Something wrong?”

 

I smiled, “No, nothing.”

 

“You stragglers! Get to your pads!” Professor Goodwitch scolded into the megaphone.

 

Ozma and I quickly found where we were supposed to be and turned to the two professors before us.

 

Professor Goodwitch explained the entire test, we would be sent into the forest, the first person we made eye contact with was our partner, and we had to retrieve the relic and get back to the cliff.

 

Some kids were starting to be launched and I counted, every 9 seconds, I smiled,  _ this might be fun! _ Although Jaune next to me had other ideas, he looked like he was going to hurl.

 

Jaune raised his hand and asked, “Did you guys hand out any parachutes that I don’t know about?”

 

Headmaster Helic said, “No.”

 

“Oh,” he looked over and counted, there were six more people until he launched, so that meant five for me, “Well how are we supposed to land?”

 

Headmaster Helic said, “You should devise your own landing strategy.”

 

I tuned out the rest of their conversation, the person before me was launched. I crouched ready and counting down,  _ 4 - 3 - 2 - 1! _

 

I flew through the air, feeling like a bird. I used my scythe to propel myself forward until I hit a crow, “Birdie no!” I couldn’t sacrifice anymore birds for my flight of fun. Hitting the treeline, I dug my scythe into the side of a tree, my momentum taking me around the tree two or three times before I slowed enough to land safely on a branch.

 

I heard a scream coming towards me, and a yellowish- bluish blur flew by, closely followed by a red blur passing by me.

 

That must have been Jaune, although I wanted to make sure he was okay, the whole first person you make eye contact with was your partner rule stopped me.

 

As much as I liked Jaune, he looked like he would need help through these years, help I would not be able to give him.

 

I put Crescent Rose away and started moving away from the cliff, I needed to find someone to be my partner. I made a mental list of everyone I knew, Weiss? No, she hated me. Blake? Maybe, she looked like she was cold, but she would be able to work with me. Ozma? Maybe, he was nice and didn’t run away from or yell at me the second he met me. Yang? Yes, she was the only person in the whole school who I was the most comfortable with.

 

“Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang.” I said looking through the forest for any sign of movement.

 

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in front of me, and I slid to a stop.

 

I was in a small clearing, it could be a rabbit or mouse, but I still took Crescent Rose out.

 

A medium - sized snake jumped out at me, hissing, with its jaws open. I moved fast enough for it to bite the handle of Crescent Rose.

 

Venom started to leak all over the handle. The snake was poisonous. I grabbed it from between its eyes, like I saw in the zoo that my dad took me to as a kid, and flung it back into the bushes.

 

There was still the problem of the poison on the handle. I picked a leaf from the bushes next to me and started to clean the handle the best I could without getting any poison on my hands.

 

As I reached for another leaf, a grim leaped out at me roaring and claws out, and I barely dodged, but I didn’t come out unscathed. While dodging I fell and scraped my hands on the branches of the bushes. I jumped up and picked up Crescent Rose.

 

A few more grim entered the clearing, a pack of beowolves.

 

Holding Crescent Rose was a little bit painful and difficult due to the cuts on my hands, but that was nothing compared to the possibility of being torn apart from a pack of beowolves. I had to stay on my feet.

 

Crouching, I sprung up and used my semblance to cleave three of the beowolves, four left.

 

They attacked from three sides, left, right, and front. I dodged the one on the right using the momentum of a shot from Crescent Rose, and quickly sliced through the one in front of me and to the left. The one on the right let out a mighty roar and slashed at me. I shot Crescent Rose and flew up, spinning and dealing with the beowulf.

 

I turned to the last one, Crescent Rose’s handle was now super slippery and my hands were hurting a lot more, the cuts must’ve been deeper than I first thought, “At least there is only one left.”

 

It did a simple and predictable charge from the front and I slid under it and cut it open.

 

Standing up, I waited until the last body disintegrated until I lowered Crescent Rose.

 

That was my biggest mistake.

 

My Uncle Qrow always told me to never let down my guard, especially if I seemed safe, but my hands were hurt, and a sudden sense of lethargy had overcame me.

 

An Ursa moved very quickly and hit me really hard and high into the air, Crescent Rose flew side sideways into a tree, and for a half second I hoped nothing happened to my beauty, that she was not broken.

 

And then I started falling back down.

 

When falling from a height of about 150 feet, most people would scream, or think of something along the lines not wanting to die. Not me. I realized that the leaf didn’t clean the poison from Crescent Rose’s handle completely. After I cut my hands and grabbed on the weapon, the poison had easy access to me; what surprised me was that the poison took effect in less than 5 minutes.

 

It’s really funny, how when you are on the verge of death you think your fastest, and combined with my semblance, it was unimaginable speed. I came up with a plan, but it relied on me only twisting my ankle on my way down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should have updated on the weekend, but I got lazy.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome, enjoy!

 

**Ozpin**

 

When Ruby sighed I knew exactly what was wrong. Seeing Headmaster Helic reminded her of me, and I that was assassinated on the exact same night that I let her get in two years ahead of normal.

 

When Professor Goodwitch explained the rules that I made up for this team- making test I decided it would be best if I found Ruby as fast as possible.

 

I was to be launched four people after Ruby, so I watched the general direction she went towards. When she hit the black crow I couldn’t help but chuckle, Qrow deserved that for not being careful.

 

Once I landed, I used my angelic powers to easily get to the general area that Ruby would be where she landed. Looking around, I couldn’t find her and I remembered, her semblance was to turn into petals and go at super speed.

 

I heard a rustling behind me and I turned around, this forest had grim; after all this was a test to see how students bear individually and how they adjust to working in a team.

 

An orange haired teen popped out of a tree, “Ren?”

 

We made eye contact, oh well, I could still find a way to stay close to Ruby, after all, we did become friends on the first day.

 

My thoughts must have showed up on my face because she said, “Oh, you’re not Ren. But you are looking for someone else too, right?”

 

“Yes”

 

Grinning, she disappeared back into the tree with a shout, “They won’t know!”

 

A small smile came onto my face,  _ yes they would. _ But she didn’t have to know that.

 

I turned and ran toward the area for the relics, I would run into Ruby on the way. After a few minutes of running, just after I noticed that I had not run into a single grim, a sleeping Ursa presented itself in front of me.

 

But it didn’t stay asleep for long, as though sensing my presence, it shot up and started running the other way, where faint gunshots could be heard.

 

Why would the grim run away from me?  _ Is it because I am an angel and it senses my divine power? _ If it sensed my power, shouldn’t it have attacked me? This whole being a guardian angel thing was a little confusing.  _ Wait, back up. Gunshots? _

 

I abandoned my train of thought, after fighting a bunch of grim, anyone would be at least a little tired, and to add an Ursa on top of that? Any single person who is tired would struggle.

 

I started running again when I reached a clearing in time to see the Ursa launch someone dangerously high in the air and a scythe flew past my head and embedded itself into the tree not too far to my right.  _ Ruby is the only one this year with a scythe _ .

 

I stepped out of the treeline, ready to catch Ruby when someone else did so at the same time, a boy with black hair with a pink stripe. He went straight to catch Ruby, only he was too slow, and so was I.

 

Ruby had activated her semblance and sped towards the ground and crashing with cry. She then zoomed to her weapon, picking it up

 

I made eye contact with the boy and said, “I’ll take the Ursa.” He was closer to Ruby anyway.

 

I took out my chakram and connected them. Not wasting a second, I launched myself to the Ursa and I sliced its arm off. Landing, I ran very low between its legs and threw my chakram up, beheading it.

 

After it disintegrated, I turned to Ruby and the black haired boy who was helping her sit against a tree. The boy then started to inspect her foot.

 

I went next to them, “How is it?”

 

“A bad sprain, but she should be fine in a few days.” He stood up and held his hand out to me, “Lie Ren”

 

I shook his hand, he had a relatively strong grip, “Ozma”

 

Ruby then spoke up, her voice somewhat heavy, “So, who is whose partner? Everything happened so fast after I landed.”

 

I frowned and held my hand out to her, “I don’t know, but we should move fast, this could attract more grim.” The clearing was very small, and we were still vulnerable.

 

Ruby accepted my hand, but as soon as I pulled her up, she fell against the tree, eyes half closed.

 

Ren took a step closer to us, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Poison” she slurred. “Snake”

 

By now even Ren was frowning, “A pack of beowolves, an Ursa,  _ all  _ while poisoned by a snake?”

 

How was it even possible for her to run into so many enemies at once? “What did the snake look like? Where did it bite you? Why weren’t you more careful?”

 

“Yellow belly, brown spots.” By now her breathing was starting to shorten, she held a hand out me, it was covered in blood.

 

Ren slowly grabbed her hand and his aura activated.  _ He’s transferring his aura to her. _ And I thought through what I remembered about snakes, “It was probably a western taipan.” Ren said.

 

I looked to him, somewhat amazed, most people who came to Beacon studied only grim, and disregard all knowledge on natural predators.

 

“How long ago?” Ren asked.

 

“About 20 minutes.” Ruby said.

 

Ren turned to me and whispered, “We have around 40 minutes to get her some urgent medical attention.”

 

I nodded, and picked Ruby up, she started to protest when I shushed her, “Do you honestly think you can walk?”

 

Ren put Ruby’s scythe on her so she could carry it, and started to run. I followed close behind, the most I could do while holding Ruby if we were attacked was dodge.

 

We reached the monument without incident, there was already quite a few kids there. Jaune with the white haired girl from yesterday and two redheads, the black haired girl with a bow from yesterday and a yellow haired girl.

 

They were all looking to the distance, a deathstalker and a nevermore were a little ways away, when the the orange haired girl from earlier came in riding an Ursa. The yellow haired girl turned towards us.

 

“Ruby!”

 

“Yang!” Ruby called out, wiggling in my arms. I put her down and she limped to the other girl.

 

“Nora!” The orange haired girl called out, inserting herself between the other two girls.

 

I went along with Ren to select a relic so we could get out of there when Nora,  _ I think that’s her name _ , called out to Ren.

 

“Is he your partner?” she asked.

 

“It’s a little more complicated, the three of us kind met at the exact same time.” Ruby said coming up behind Nora.

 

“I’m Ozma” I introduced myself, “And that’s Ruby”

 

Ruby then started swaying, and I steadied her.

 

“We should grab a piece and get out of here quick.” Ren said.

 

I picked Ruby back up and turned to Ren, who was giving a run down to Nora. It seemed like they were friends and knew each other previously.

 

They both picked up a piece and we went to the group of kids at the edge of the ruins, when two boys came out of the forest.

 

One a blond monkey fanus and the other had blue hair and goggles on his forehead. Jaune then came up to me and Ruby, frowning, “What happened Ruby?”

 

“Poisoned” She said for explanation.

 

Ren leaned to me, “25 minutes”

 

I nodded and asked Jaune, “Can you distract the Deathstalker and Nevermore so we can get up the cliff fast and get her some help?”

 

Yang now stomped up to us, worry underlined with anger, “Who are you? And if Ruby said she was poisoned, why are the professors not helping her?”

 

“Ozma, and this is also a test of teamwork.” I said, I had a feeling that Yang didn’t like me very much.

 

She looked as if she was about to punch me, when the monkey fanus spoke up, “She’s poisoned, of course we’ll help!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I disappeared for like 6 months sooooo, hi?
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome, enjoy!

**Ruby**

 

The Nevermore shot long spikes from its tail, but Ozma dodged with ease and the cliff came into sight. Everybody split up in twos except Ozma, Ren, Nora and I.

 

“The bridge,” I said, “separate the two.”

 

Ozma nodded in understanding. If the two are separated, the Deathstalker was too big to follow on the bridge and the Nevermore would have to be dealt with with long range fighters. My head started hurting even more, and nausea was building up.

 

I snuck a glance at Ozma’s watch, 15 more minutes. My vision started to blur, so I just closed my eyes. The tiredness was almost impossible to fight off now, and it seemed pointless to do so.

 

It would be okay if I took a nap,  _ right? _

 

**Ozpin**

 

As I crossed the bridge, Ruby's breathing evened out. I did a quick check, asleep.

 

Yang, her partner, the monkey faunus, and his blue haired partner made it to the other side of the bridge when it was broken by the Nevermore.

 

The other four were stuck with the Deathstalker and I looked back at them when Ren put a hand on my shoulder, “They will be fine”

 

We kept running, even when the Nevermore shot its spiky feathers at us, dodging as we went. 

 

When we reached the base of the cliff, the monkey faunus said, “You guys get her to the top, we will take care of the Nevermore.”

 

Yang then stepped up to me, eyes red, “Keep her alive”

 

No threat was needed.

 

I remained careful and got up the cliff in no time, maybe half a minute.

 

At the top, there was the school nurse and a few paramedics. I handed Ruby over to them and they rolled her away on a stretcher.

 

Ren leaned towards me, “We had around ten more minutes, do you think she will be okay?”

 

I nodded. She was in professional hands, although I could heal her better. I would have used my powers but Headmaster Helic and Professor Goodwitch would know and that would defeat the purpose of going undercover. Plus Ren and Ruby would also wonder how Ruby got better.

 

~

 

Everyone who wasn’t injured attended the team making ceremony. Yang refused to go but her partner told her that nobody would want her to miss the ceremony.

 

At the end there was a large handful of students who weren’t put into a team, including me. I was told that me and my partners were to report to the headmaster’s office before dinner with the rest of the non teamed students, or once Ruby woke up.

 

Ruby woke up later that evening at seven. She was a little disoriented but her sister was there to explain everything to her. Half an hour and an order to take it easy for her ankle later, we were on our way up to the headmaster’s office. My old office.

 

The inside was similar, the paint and furniture was exactly how I left it but there were more, and different, items decorating the desk and cabinets. I felt like having a cup of coffee.

 

“Come in!” Headmaster Helic said looking up from his papers.

 

We filed in and stood side by side, Ruby in the middle.

 

“You guys were in an odd situation, the three of you meeting at the same time. But you-”

 

“How did you know that?” Ruby interrupted.

 

Headmaster Helic smiled, “I have my ways”  _ It’s just aura-hidden mini tracking cameras.  _  I thought,  _ and those are my ways. _

 

“As I was saying,” he continued, “There were teams of four, two groups of partners, but you guys were a group of three, and the person who was alone was the one who worked well with you guys.”

 

The elevator opened and Nora skipped out saying, “You requested to see me Headmaster.”

 

We turned around and Ren said, “The four of us are a team.”

 

Headmaster Helic smiled again, “Yes you guys are team ROLN with Ms. Rose as your leader.”

 

I smiled, if I hadn’t died, I would have made Ruby a leader too. Nora jumped and hugged Ruby, “Good job!”

 

He also assigned us a dorm and gave each of us a key card with our identification. “Welcome to Beacon”

 

We grabbed our stuff and looked for our room together when we bumped into Yang again.

 

“Ruby?” Yang said, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I got my team!” Ruby said, running to her sister, “We are called team ROLN!”

 

Yang smiled and said, “That's great!”

 

“You must have got a team too, right?” Ruby asked.

 

“Yeah,” Yang said, “My team is called SYNB. We actually live on this floor.”

 

I left the two sisters to talk after that, joining Ren and Nora in a quest to find the door, which we never actually found.

 

We found our room number, 221B, but it was just the number. I thought it was odd that there was only one door, the one to the stairwell, in the adjacent hallway. There were no doors in this hallway either. 

 

I frowned, this was entirely unfamiliar to me, there was supposed to be a normal door.

 

“Where is our door?” Nora asked nobody in particular. We started to put our stuff on the ground, it was a lot and it was very heavy.

 

“Maybe we have to scan our card somehow?” Ren asked, lifting his student card next to the room number.

 

Nothing.

 

Just then Ruby rounded the corner, skipping and not looking where she was going, and tripped over Ren’s bag crashing into Nora.

 

I sighed, “Do you know how to not get into trouble Ruby?”

 

Then a small panel opened up showing a number pad and the letters a, b, and c; the small screen had Ruby’s name displayed.

 

We all crowded the keypad, “What do you think the code is?” Nora asked.

 

“This will be almost impossible,” I said and did some quick math, “there are 28,561 possible combinations.”

 

Ruby jaw dropped and Ren reached out and punched in 123A and a red light appeared and the keypad closed.

 

There was a beat of silence. Saying one of our names must have allowed the number pad to open, so I said “Ozma”

 

The number pad opened up again and this time, my name was displayed.

 

Just then Jaune and his team passed by them with two redheads and the white haired girl that yelled at Ruby yesterday.

 

“Jaune” Ruby called out.

 

He smiled, “Hey Ruby, glad to see you are doing better.”

 

The white haired girl pointed at Ruby, “Why you again?!”

 

Ruby squeaked and took a step behind me. Well, I guess I am also her official guardian according to her too.

 

I sighed and turned back to Jaune, gesturing to the keypad, “We need a little help with our door, we can’t figure it out”

 

“It’s your room number, once you are inside you are supposed to change it.” He said with a small smile, “They told us this at dinner, where were you guys?”

 

Nora perked up, “dinner?”

 

The redhead girl stepped forward, “We left a little early.”

 

Ruby suddenly stepped forward, “I completely forgot to introduce you to my team!” She turned to Ren, “This is Ren, Nora, and, as you know Ozma.”

 

Jaune gave them a small wave, “This is Weiss, Pyrrha, and Scarlet.” We all waved to each other.

 

“Well we are going to put our stuff away and try to catch at least a little dinner,” Ruby said, “Thanks for the help!”

 

We said our goodbyes, and Ren opened the door and we grabbed our stuff and dumped them on a bed and ran to dinner, not wanting to sleep hungry.


End file.
